Magistri Amo
by KaibaCopter
Summary: In the shadow of the darkest hour, light shines on one's hidden desires, especially the ones that are never seen.
1. The Tower

**It's spring break...sure doesn't feel like it! I'm freezing, I have no internet, I'm all alone and I just feel like everything sucks. I want warmth and sunshine and happiness, not coldness and misery. Anyways, I felt like making a new Junpei/Yukari fanfic to cheer me up. It'll be a nice change of pace from Lovers Arcana. In this story, Minato is gonna be supportive, rather than an antagonist. I plan on making this one relatively small, at least when compared to LA. They really are my favorite shipping, after all. Listening to "Burn My Dread". Anyways, happy spring break to everyone else. Also, the title means "Teacher Of Love". Finally, my Latin classes are useful! Yay!**

**Magistri Amo**

**Chapter I**

**The Tower**

_What courage it must take to stand before the ghastly glow of the full moon. What nerve is required to bask in its noxious green light. My name is Gina, I am Igor's assistant. Perhaps we have met before, in some distant reality. The tread of time there is continuous, who knows when it may end? The end of this existence, however, has been predetermined. My brother and sisters work with my master in the Velvet Room. They are the keepers of the Persona Compendium. I, however, am the keeper of the Archives Of The Velvet Room. I keep record of all the actions of those who step foot in the Velvet Room, as well as the record of all their Social Links and those involved._

_ I recall one specific guest of the Velvet Room with remarkable blue hair. He constantly had his hands in his pockets as well. About this visitor, there are indeed many great tales I could tell about him—some involving my elder sister Elizabeth. However, there is one tale involving members of one of his social links that always intrigued me. Their names were Junpei Iori and Yukari Takeba..._

Yukari watched uncomfortably as her school once again transformed into that eerie tower, Tartarus. It happened every night during the Dark Hour, the time hidden between one day and the next that only a select few—such as herself—were able to experience. As the great tower grew taller and even more deformed, she looked over to her new teammates, Minato and Junpei. This was their first time ever seeing this. Mitsuru, Akihiko, and herself had seen Tartarus form many times before, though she hadn't seen it nearly as much as her senpai. Even still, it was always a disturbing image, as she recalled while seeing the reflection of the tower in their eyes.

She felt herself feeling sorry for the both of them. She recalled how terrified she had felt when she first experienced the Dark Hour. Looking at their faces, she felt even more unnerved. Minato had always been the cool, calm, collected guy. Nothing got to him. He was always staring off into the distance with a wistful, sentimental look. To see him with the expression he wore now, one of shock and disbelief was flat out disturbing. When she looked at Junpei, she was used to seeing his stupid smile and self-proclaimed title as a lady killer. Now he was stricken with a look of pure terror, barely able to stutter out a gasp between shallow breaths. All the color was drained from his face and he was sweating, even though he was shivering. For some reason, seeing him like that made something inside Yukari twist up and her heart sunk. That look just didn't fit Junpei.

She couldn't manage to make herself look away from Junpei. It was like her eyes were glued to him. Her heart began to beat faster and faster as she continued to look at him. She couldn't control her own body as she slowly and silently began to step closer to him. He didn't even notice her, though. He was still watching their school turn into that wretched tower. She felt her face grow warm as she began to blush. Why was she blushing? It was just Stupei. Despite that, she could tell her face was growing redder and redder as she drew closer to him.

Soon she was close enough to smell his cologne, all while Tartarus was still forming. Her face felt like it had caught fire, to the point where she had actually began to sweat. Her insides knotted up again. She took a deep breath. What if it wasn't _despite_ him being Junpei but, rather, _because_ he was Junpei that she felt like this? She shook the thoughts from her head. That couldn't be true. If it was, that would mean...

The air was silent and heavy. The labyrinth nest of the shadows stood tall in front of them, glowing in the green moonlight. All eyes were glued to it. All except hers. The shadow of Tartarus hung over all of them, encasing them all in darkness. No one saw her hand slip into his under the green moonlight and the shade of the tower.


	2. The Moon

**Arharhar. My spring break is failing. Anywhoo, here's chapter 2 of Magistri Amo. I plan on finishing this before my failish break ends on Monday. Also, I am listening to "I want it all" by Queen. Oh and one other thing, this is a minific. When I say mini, I _mean_ mini. Trust me on that, my friends.**

** PS: I need to find more words for green. Verdant means green, right? Right? Ugh, I gotta hit up , I guess...**

** PSS: IF I WAS INVISIBLE! IF I COULD JUST...WATCH YOU...IN YOUR ROOM!**

** PSSS: I promised my best friend I would use her term "man fumes" for cologne. Please don't get confused and weird out or something...**

**Chapter II**

**The Moon**

The moonlight reflected off of Yukari's eyes as she looked at the night sky. Junpei smiled. She looked even more beautiful than usual when she was laying in the pale glow of the moon. He supposed he could have been looking at the beautiful moon or the twinkling stars, but Yukari shined brighter, in his opinion. He ran his hand through her beautiful hair. It was like touching silk. She looked over at him and scowled.

"Knock it off, Stupei." She sighed, even though she was smiling.

"Eh, lighten up, Yuka-tan." He grinned, planting a kiss on her cheek.

It was nice that they got to be together like this. Even if it was just this one night, even if they had to hide it from all their friends, just being together was enough. She wrapped her arms around him and sighed. Suddenly, she looked up.

"Are you wearing cologne?"

"Uhh..yeah."

"Why?"

"I dunno...I thought it would be kinda manly."

Yukari couldn't help but smile.

"Well, I like your _man fumes_. It's nice." She said as she rested her head on his chest.

Junpei blushed a little. Man fumes? Where the hell had she pulled that term from? It didn't matter anyway. He ran his fingers through her hair once more, moving her bangs out of her face as he did so. She really was beautiful, no one could deny that. It was probably why she was so popular. Either that, or maybe it was because she was so smart? Maybe every guy in the school wanted to date her because she was so determined and optimistic? Well, not everyone knew how she acted in the face of mortal danger like he did. He'd always felt something special about Yukari though, ever since he met her when he moved to Port Island in the eighth grade.

It was true that every guy in the school wanted to date Yukari. Junpei couldn't help but smirk at the fact that all these guys so much smarter and stronger than him wanted to date Yukari and he was the only one who could be with her. He couldn't wrap his brain around any reason why she would choose him over all those other guys who were so much better than him in every way. He expected she would've at least been interested in Minato. _Every _girl was interested in Minato!

He looked at the clock on their high school. It was already 9:27. He kissed her on the forehead and looked at her. It seemed she had fallen asleep by accident. He figured he should wake her up so they could get back to the dorm without it seeming suspicious. He honestly couldn't blame her for falling asleep though. It was so peaceful, just laying here in the grass with her, outside their school on a bright starry spring night, under the blooming cherry blossom trees...

"Ugh. Stupei! Wake up!" Yukari said, nudging him. Junpei opened his eyes to see Yukari looking down at him.

"Come on! It's already past 10:30! We need to get back to the dorm!" She said, nudging him more. Junpei couldn't help but smile. She was so cute when she was worried...


	3. Judgement

**Okay well, this is the end of Magistri Amo. This is the first fanfic I have ever finished and I'm really proud of it. I really am. This was a new style of writing for me. Normally, I never even get to the kissing, let alone the ending. I'm like Stephen King...I smother you with so many details about stupid stuff so you forget what the point of it all is. . Sadly, I didn't finish this within spring break like I planned, but I nonetheless have finished it! I hope my scarce 82 readers enjoyed this.**

** PS: Yes, 82 is scarce, since Lovers Arcana has 4234! Thanks for those, by the way...**

** PPS: The song "Never More" from Persona 4 is a good song.**

**Chapter III**

**Judgment**

"Once again, Apathy Syndrome is on the rise!" The newscaster said, breaking the silence of the dorm. Yukari, who had been headed on her way out, heard the noise and looked over.

"Oh, someone left the TV on..." She sighed, walking over to the TV and turning it off. She had figured she was the last one in the dorm, so she didn't want to just leave it on. However, when she turned around, she realized that she had been mistaken in her assumption.

Laying on the couch, fast asleep, was Junpei. She smiled. He looked so adorable laying there, hat askew. Creeping over to the side of the couch, Yukari gently placed her lips on Junpei's. As she went to pull away, he brought his arms up around her and pulled her close.

"'Sup, Yuka-tan?" He mumbled with a grin, clearly still half asleep.

"Junpei! We can't be like this in the dorm! What if someone sees us?" She whispered, trying to pull away, though her efforts were in vain.

"Eh, relax. No one's here but us." He said, pulling her closer. Yukari blushed furiously. How could he be so stupid? Someone could come back any minute and there they are, right by the front door!

"You're so cute when you panic, Yukari..." He smirked, looking at her lovingly.

"Ugh. Stupei..." She sighed. Despite her fear of getting caught like that, she felt her muscles relax and her body sank into his embrace. She could smell his cologne—no, his _man fumes_—the same one he had on when he first saw Tartarus and when they laid under the sakura trees outside the school way back in spring. It was already autumn now and they had managed to keep their secret still.

Junpei closed his eyes and listened to Yukari's heartbeat start to slow as she began to calm down. He didn't see why she always had to go and get herself worked up over everything. She had some horrible fear of rumors starting about her, so he could understand why she wanted no one to find out about them. He didn't really mind who found out, though. Even so, it wasn't like anyone in the dorm would start any kind of rumor about them.

Minato was known for being quiet. His special talents, other than the wild card ability and having a Persona in general, were his abilities to make no expression and to always be silent. Well yes, he did have to speak on occasion, but his words were often sparse. He wasn't surprised when he made no noise coming downstairs into the lounge. He figured he would go to Paulownia Mall and have people stare at him in the cafe.

He stepped into the dorm and froze when he heard a voice.

"Love you, Yuka-tan." Junpei mumbled, fazing back between consciousness. Yukari felt herself blush

"I love you too, Junpei." She said, hugging him tightly.

Minato stood still at the base of the stairs for some time. He couldn't help but think how awkward it would be if they knew he was there and had heard that. He figured it would be better to just leave them alone and be on his merry way.

Slipping on his headphones, Minato played "Burn My Dread" on full blast and quickly exited the dorm via front door. Yukari stood up so quickly that she nearly fell over. Luckily, Junpei grabbed her.

"Whoa. Easy there, Yuka-tan." He said, still grinning. "I gotcha." He said, drawing her close again.

Minato looked back at the dorm with a smile. Whoever said it was his place to judge?


End file.
